What Wade Wants
by I've.Got.It.Bad
Summary: Everything had suddenly gone very wrong in Bluebell, George had taken off, Lemon was even more crazy and Levon was hiding in shadows, but it was the tense strain between Zoe and Wade that she found most upsetting. Set after Bachelorettes and Bullets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! New to the site, new story and hope you guys like! I too am a huge fan of the show and especially of Zoe and Wade (they need to get together already!) and I don't own any characters of the show, (though I would like the own Wade and his body!) but I don't unfortunately!**

* * *

As Zoe stepped outside of the medical practise she sighed with relief as the cool, evening air tickled her tanned skin. Turning the key in the lock she threw her weight against the door, just in case. She knew it was silly being this paranoid whilst living in Bluebell, but the New York worry of addicts breaking into medical practises remained in her psyche.

The light wind danced through her clothes and hair as she descended the buildings steps, she glanced around noticing the street was unusually quiet, it was only 10pm after all. Although spring had arrived the sky was still dark and clouded, and when wearing her gorgeous, expensive, heels; Zoe didn't fancy her chances of playing hop-scotch over the dirt puddles along the road to her carriage house.

Instead she turned in the direction of the Rammer Jammer. Wade would still surely be serving the town locals and she could probably get a ride home with him, although she wasn't sure whether that was the best idea.

It had been a week since the weekend in the backwards enchanted forest, with Jesse and because of all the drama that ensued with Wade, the two had barely spoken. Between brief and quiet meetings in Lavon's kitchen, small smiles that didn't quite reach the eyes and muttered greetings that left Zoe with the sickening thought; she missed her friend Wade.

He hadn't apologised for his outburst in which he accused her of being a lot of things she'd never had imagined would describe her, and she wasn't sure in turn how to act around him now. One thing was for sure though, men and dating in general was out of the question.

Zoe rounded a corner and could see the old bar shack just a couple of blocks away. As she walked slowly towards it her thoughts turned fiery; _why shouldn't I date men? If Wade is really that bothered why doesn't he just ask me out?_

It angered her that she felt she could no longer flirt or enjoy a man's company, what little handsome company there was in Bluebell, if Wade was around. She understood perhaps dating his brother was a step too far, but just a couple of days later when she was chatting to a local, young farmer she could see Wade glaring at her out of the corner of her eye.

Although, Zoe paused in her walking, maybe she didn't want to flirt or date in front of Wade in case it ruined some kind of possibility of them being... together.

_No_, Zoe shook her head, she couldn't be with Wade, he was just so... _Wade._ Sure he made her face heat up with that smile she once mocked, and sure she felt her heart flutter whenever he said sweet things, although that wasn't very often. But more than that he got her flustered, annoyed, frustrated, and angry and that couldn't do in a relationship, could it?

_No,_ Zoe thought again and decided that her and Wade were definitely better off as friends. With that idea swirling around her mind, she stepped into the Rammer Jammer, determined to fix her friendship. Because, however sickening it may feel to admit; she did miss him.

* * *

Wade was standing at the bar when Zoe entered, using his usual dirty rag to clean the sides down, though it probably just added to the germs. Before she could make her way over to him however, someone else called out her name.

"Doctor Hart!"

Wade's head snapped up at the sound, and his eyes immediately sought out hers. Like on many occasions within the past week, he nodded at her and sent her soft smile which she returned before walking over to Mr Cramer who'd called her over.

"What can I do for you?" She smiled politely, "if it's a medical issue you should come to the practise, I need patients as you well know." She narrowed her eyes at the members seated around the table who looked away guiltily, unfortunately they were still in love with Brick.

"Nothing medical, doc," Mr Cramer assured with a wave of his hand before continuing, "my wife wanted to invite you to her tea party tomorrow afternoon, if you're interested? I think she likes the gossip."

_Yeah, that's why I call her the gossip whore_ Zoe grimaced as she looked away for a second, no able to refine a dignified expression so quickly. She caught Wade's eye once more, not surprised to find him watching her, and noted the small smirk playing on his lips.

"Uhh..." Her mind was working frantically to come up with a good excuse but she was coming up blank, and the withering expression on Mr Cramer's face was tugging at her heart strings.

She let out a soft sigh, "okay, tell her I'll be there."

Without waiting for a reply she turned on her heels and headed over to Wade at the bar. The indignation of having to attend one of gossip whores tea parties made her scowl.

"Great, afternoon plans sorted." Zoe muttered sarcastically as she sat up on the bar stool, Wade was already pouring her the usual glass of wine.

He placed it down beside her and smirked, "you could have just said 'no'."

Zoe pouted into her glass, "you know I find it hard saying no to people!" she exclaimed. She always felt bad for letting people down, which is probably why she found herself partaking in all kinds of favours and going above and beyond her duty as a doctor sometimes.

"You say no to me easily enough." Wade replied a little gruffly for her liking, she imagined he'd meant it as a dig, though remembering her plans to get their friendship back on track she shrugged it off.

"Hey, can I get a ride back to the plantation with you, please?" She asked sweetly, smiling when she finally saw his features soften towards her.

"Sure, I got in half an hour, can you wait?"

"If you pour me another glass." She grinned, holding up her empty glass to him. He shook his head and let out a small chuckle, "you're going to run me out'a business with the amount you drink of that stuff."

_And because I don't think I've paid for hardly any of these drinks_, Zoe kept that thought to herself and smiled, "thank you, Wade."

* * *

It was even darker by the time Zoe and Wade emerged from the still packed Rammer Jammer, Shelly had taken on the late shift, enabling both of them to finally go home.

Zoe stifled a yawn as they drove in silence, but thankfully she realised it wasn't an uncomfortable one like their previous ride homes had been.

"Long day?" Wade murmured, and for the first time in a week he sounded like he really cared. Contrasting greatly with his previous sarcastic mumblings of 'doctoring must be so hard, but at least you're not the working class hey!'.

Zoe nodded, "yeah, I can't tell you who... but someone you know quite well obviously enjoyed him - or herself, whilst I had to stitch up near a very delicate area."

Wade laughed softly, "wow, well whoever he – or she-" he copied her words "-is luckily they had such a hands on doctor. Those hands are quite talented."

Although Zoe wanted to punch him for that remark, making her remember their first encounter in this very car, she couldn't help but smile as his usual banter resumed.

Though, with Zoe's luck, things didn't remain quite so smooth, and it was her fault.

"Oh!" she frowned, "there's someone at your house?" She guessed as Wade pulled up outside her house, but she was looking at the few lights on in his.

Wade shifted in his seat, a frown beginning to mar his face. "Yeah, Jesse's staying for a couple of extra days, leaving soon."

Jesse was a sore subject and Zoe knew better than to continue that conversation, so hoping they were still on track for their friendship she unbuckled her seat belt and turned to say good night.

"Well thanks for the-"

"So you haven't spoken to Jesse recently?" His voice came louder and she could see the seriousness of his tone clouding his eyes.

Before when he acted oddly around her and other men, he at least tried to hide his emotions. But since that day, it's like he wanted her to know exactly how he was feeling, except of course when it came to his actual feelings for her.

Zoe shook her head, "No, we haven't spoken." She replied softly, chewing on her lip as the atmosphere began to thicken around them both.

"Why not?" Wade frowned, "I thought he was just your type." The bitterness in his words made her flinch as fresh memories of his hurtful words punctured her over again.

"Um... it just didn't work out."

"Okay," Wade dragged out the word in a sarcastic utterance.

"Look, he's a nice guy. It just didn't work out, ask him." Zoe sighed in frustration, trying to keep focus on her friends with Wade plan instead of bickering with him.

"I did," Wade replied slowly, before turning away, fixing his gaze upon his house. He took in a deep breath then looked back at hers, his eyes bright and intrigued, a slight whisper of a smirk overtaking his lips.

"He said you broke things off because of me." The smirk grew as he watched her become more flustered.

"Well-"

"He said maybe you were interested in a different Kinsella." Wade interrupted, grinning broadly now.

Zoe couldn't believe how quick the conversation had turned against her and the heat rising up her neck, turning her face into a pretty pink colour, was doing nothing to contain her anger.

"Yeah, I'm like in love with your drunken Dad." She scoffed back sarcastically, feeling pleased at the small spark of fury light within his eyes. She felt a tinge of guilt because she knew how he felt about people making fun of his father, but if he was so determined to get a rise out of her, she would retaliate with full force.

"Don't be a bitch, Doc. It's not my Dads fault you can't admit your feelings for me." He said all too cockily.

Zoe let out a cry of contempt and pushed open the car door, slamming it shut so hard the hinges rattled slightly.

"Hey! Keep that up and I won't offer you anymore rides." Wade yelled as he stormed round the side of his car to square up to her.

Not liking the height gain he had on her she took to the first step of her house and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You're so arrogant, Wade!" She stomped her foot, not caring if she looked like a petulant child. Wade made no attempt at a reply, and instead fixed her with that cocky smile he thought made every girls heart melt.

"I think you secretly like it Zoe. You like someone that challenges you when you throw a city fit."

Her eyes narrowed at his words, what he had once called her 'new York hissy fits' had now been shortened to 'city fits', and she liked neither.

"God Wade!" She yelled out, throwing her hands up in the air. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jesse emerge from Wade's house. Probably wondering what all the commotion was about.

"You think I like you?" She cried out exasperatedly. When Wade made no reply other than his smirk broadening, she shook her head. "Why would I like you? I'm elitist remember? And you're just a backwards talking idiot who can't for a moment drop that sexist attitude towards me and actually treat me like a human being!"

Okay, so he wasn't that sexist towards her and sometimes she did part-take in the flirting, but she was tired and didn't have much else to say, though she knew she wanted to hurt him. And as Jesse came floating back into her sight she knew the next words out of her mouth would be a huge mistake.

"But you're right, I do like _one_ Kinsella, but I can't do anything about it because you're such a jealous petulant child who can't admit _his_ feelings for _me_!"

Wade's chest was heaving from the deep breaths he was taking to calm his temper, he knew she was deliberately trying to anger him and didn't want it to work. They were inches apart and the smell of her perfume was clouding his senses, and as much as he didn't want to admit it in that moment, all he wanted to do was grab her face and smash his lips against hers.

She was fiery now, and he could only imagine how heated their embrace could get. Shaking his head from the thoughts that were making his jeans tighten slightly, he stepped away and looked down at the ground.

"You have feelings for me too." He mumbled not daring to look up at her in case he realised that was in fact untrue and his feelings therefore would be sadly unrequited.

She remained silent, pondering what to say next. Her aim to get their friendship back on track floated through and she decided to take one last stab at it.

"I've missed being friends with you Wade. Can't we just go back to that?"

Wade ran a hand through his short hair and breathed in deeply. "I guess we could do that." He drawled out lazily, knowing full well that neither of them could really be just friends, there was far too much chemistry or heated passion between them.

"I mean it Wade." Zoe warned, "You better start acting normal towards me again, starting tomorrow."

Wade nodded once again and began to turn back to his house and he frowned as he saw Jesse for the first time, watching on.

"Well, night then." He heard her say quietly as she too turned to go inside.

"Night Doc." He called back and Zoe heaved a sigh of relief at the sound of his usual nickname. Her plan might have taken a few U turns during that evening, but at least tomorrow she hoped they could just forget about recent events and start over again. She needed that normalcy back in her life.

From George disappearing, Lemon running around town with her makeup constantly running down her tear soaked cheeks and Levon jumping from shadow to shadow trying to avoid both Lemon and Brick. She really just needed things to go back to the way they used to be.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to her. Wade had other plans.

"What was that about?" Jesse questioned as soon as Wade stepped foot in the house. Wade didn't like the tone his brother was using, he could tell Jesse was just waiting for the all clear to run over and be with Zoe.

"We're together now." Wade grinned, patting his brother on the back, "but she doesn't want me to tell anyone, so don't let on I told you, okay?"

Jesse sighed and nodded, "that's great for you, Wade."

Wade left his brother pouting on the couch and wondered into his bedroom. One thing he'd got from his heated encounter with Zoe was that there was definitely something between them, and he wasn't going to give up easily this time.

"What Wade wants, Wade gets." He smirked to himself before falling down on his bed.

And Wade Kinsella definitely wanted Zoe Hart.

* * *

**Review and comments appreciated! :) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you for all the reviews! Means a lot that you like it! And yes I agree Zoe should not be pining after George, not when the most gorgeous guy is living next door! But anyway hope you like the second chapter! :)**

* * *

Zoe Hart was never one to sleep in all day; she preferred staying busy, on her feet and working. That's why; on her rare day off (she didn't like to take many days off in case Brick used it to secretly steal her patients), she was up at 7am.

She looked out her window and spotted the curtains closed over at Wades and assumed he was still asleep, and that meant she could use all the power she wanted, for he wouldn't be awake to find out his power had drained.

Jumping up and out of bed she headed quickly for the shower and relaxed as the piping water ran down her bare back. She lathered her hair with her favourite shampoos, the one thing her mother regularly supplied her with, and smiled. Today she was feeling good, and she was sure that nothing could break that mood.

Lavon would be up in an hour so she had plenty of time to blow-dry her hair, do a light layer of makeup, any thicker and it'd be like melting wax against her face in this heat, and then get dressed. Her mum also kindly sent over a beautiful new playsuit exactly to Zoe's taste. There was a letter attached to the clothing which she hastily discarded, it was telling her all about her cousin who'd just had her baby, along with a picture of a clock.

_Very clever mum and subtle._ Zoe thought wryly and rolled her eyes.

It was now 8:30 and Zoe decided it was time to head over to Lavon's; she was craving her flakes and nuts cereal, high five fruit and fibre! She stepped outside the carriage house and froze.

"Hey Burt..." She groaned through gritted teeth. Although she would never complain openly to Lavon, she thought the idea of a pet alligator was absolutely ridiculous and she was sure the beast was giving her weird 'I'm going to eat you looks' as she tip-toed down the last steps. "Stay still." She whispered as she tried to move past it. Unfortunately it was blocking her path completely, laying perfectly aligned under the last step.

"It's your fault you know?"

Zoe who had been holding her breath through the delicate process of inching past the reptile , let out a small cry and jumped back.

She looked up and glared at Wade who was laughing obnoxiously at her lack of composure.

"It's your flown in Gumbo he's after. You look like a dear in headlights." He grinned as he walked up to where she and the beast were, and held up his hand for her to take.

Zoe frowned and kept her hands by her side. "Can't you just wake him up?" She asked agitatedly, not really fancying being the damsel in distress in front of Wade _again_.

"Naw, he's sleeping. Let him be." Wade replied beckoning her with his outstretched arm. She let out a huff but finally placed her hand in his.

"Jump!" Wade grinned tugging lightly on her arm. She did as she was told and let out a loud squeal as she did, imaging her heels sinking into the back of the alligator, she couldn't imagine him sparing her for lunch then.

Wade laughed, "that was... graceful as ever Doc'"

Zoe took her hand from his and pushed into his side as he continued to laugh at her.

"I'm heading to Lavon's for breakfast." She informed him and turned towards the road. Without a moments hesitation Wade fell into step beside her.

"Me too."

Zoe nodded and the two walked in silence. She couldn't help but let the satisfied smirk turn up her lips, today was a good day! Already she and Wade were back to normal, or as normal as things could be with Wade.

"That a new dress?" Wade spoke up, his eyes wandering up and down her body. She definitely looked good and again Wade considered how he was going to get her to like him, maybe Lavon could help he wondered, then quickly realised Zoe was talking.

"Huh?"

Zoe shrugged, "I said it's from my Mum, she wanted an excuse to tell me that I'm old, single and my biological clock is ticking."

Wade smirked and turned his body towards her as he walked. "Well I could help with that, I can _work_ fast." He winked and delighted in the fact that her cheeks turned slightly rosy under his gaze.

But as quickly as the blush appeared, she was back to normal and had her own smirk playing on her lips as she looked back up at him. They were nearing the back door and she reached for the handle beating him to it.

"You know, Wade. You don't have to suffer from P.E. in silence; it's nothing to be embarrassed about... Well actually I guess it is." She grinned before ducking in doors and leaving him standing outside with a very confused expression consuming his handsome face.

Moments later as Zoe settled on the breakfast stool and Lavon had said his greetings, Wade burst through the door.

"What's P.E?" He demanded, looking from Zoe to Lavon.

Lavon, having no clue what was going on just shrugged and shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. Zoe smirked and shook her head, "Don't worry about it Wade, it's nothing you want anyone to know about."

Wade rolled his eyes, "fine, I'll find out from someone else."

Lavon looked questioningly at Zoe, and she watched as his mouth uttered the letters P.E. over and over until realisation suddenly dawned on his face and he began to sputter out his breakfast.

"Ew!" Zoe laughed but held her finger to her lips, begging Lavon not to let Wade know the answer to what was obviously bothering him a great deal.

"So what are you up to today?" Lavon asked smiling at Zoe.

Zoe shrugged, "it's my day off. I'm going over to Mrs Cramer's house for a 'gossip'" She screwed up her face, "but Rose is going to call pretending to be an emergency so I can leave."

Lavon laughed, "you could just not go, you know?"

"That's what I said!" Wade piped up from the background.

Zoe sighed, "I know, I know. But it's too late now, I'll just stay long enough to ensure she's still my patient and then leave."

Lavon shook his head at her antics and looked towards Wade.

"And what're you doing on this fine day?"

Wade's eyes flickered to Zoe who had his back to him, then begrudgingly answered; "going fishing with Jesse before he leaves." He really didn't want to bring up his brother in front of the doctor, especially considering all that came out last night in their heated row.

"Sounds fun!" Lavon smiled, "well you kids have fun, I have some mayor duties to attend too."

"And by that you mean hiding in your office, avoiding any of the Breelands?" Zoe added with a smirk, she really didn't understand why Lavon was trying so hard to avoid them.

"N-no... no I-I just-" Levon stuttered out but Zoe held up her hand to interrupt.

"Levon," She levelled with him, "you are a grown ass man and you are the mayor! Brick is not going to say anything to you, because anything he says applies to his sweet lemon curd, she's just as much to blame as you are. Now be a man! Or do I have to prescribe you some balls?"

Zoe finished her speech standing square on to Lavon with her finger pointed sternly at his chest, Wade was laughing in the background, quite enjoying the show. Levon looked like a big loveable giant being told off by a cute fuzzy kitten...

_What the... did I just refer to Hart as a fuzzy kitten?..._ Wade's eyes widened at his incredibly lame thoughts and decided some time on the lake with a male was just what he needed.

"Okay, okay! I'll walk through town with my head held high!" Levon cried out with enthusiasm.

Zoe nodded her grinning at her friend, though her smile suddenly dropped, "well maybe not held that high, you did do a pretty bad thing."

"HA!" Wade couldn't contain his laughter at Zoe's prickly comment and watched in amusement as Lavon headed out, his head slumped to his chest.

"Was that mean?" Zoe chewed her lip looking slightly guilty.

Wade sauntered over to her and leaned towards her on the counter. "No it was feisty."

He leaned closer still so that his scent filled her nostrils, "and I happen to think feisty is very _sexy_."

Zoe held up her hand and pushed back on his chest, she had to ignore the tingly feeling she got whenever she felt his hard muscles underneath her palm.

"I thought we said you would act normal?" She groaned, picking up her cereal and getting ready to pour it.

Wade held up his hands, "this is normal, Doc'. You know I'm only teasing... kind of." He said with a sexy smirk that nearly caused her to forget what they were even talking about.

Slowly she inched forwards, her eyes gleaming as she noticed the shock in his, resulting from her close proximity.

"You're right," She whispered, fluttering her eyelashes, "and so is this..." Her heart was thumping as she watched a range of emotions fly across his face as she leaned up towards him, his eyes flickered from her lips and his tongue darted out to wet his own, the anticipation of what was about to happen making his hands itch to pull her flush against him.

She knew what she was waiting for and the exact moment that his eyes fluttered closed, she grinned. Grabbing his shirt she lifted up the box of cereal and began to pour it down his shirt. Loud giggles escaped her mouth as his eyes remained closed, though his forehead was now creased with a frown and his lips turned down.

"Like old times," she smiled broadly as he chewed on his lips stopping the smile that was threatening his lips. He wanted to be annoyed, but the way she looked the early morning sunlight, her eyes shining brightly, her hair perfectly messy and her cheeks naturally tinted with pink, she looked pretty amazing, and he could hardly stay mad at someone that made his heart beat that fast.

"Thanks Doc'" he sighed and began to shake out the cornflakes. Zoe laughed one more time before jumping up and heading to the door.

"See you later, Wade. Have fun cleanin-" Zoe paused mid sentence as she looked over her shoulder and noticed Wade was shirtless, he was pre-occupied with brushing the remaining cornflakes off his jeans and so she allowed herself one second to stare.

God Shelly was right, he was beautiful. Since when did he have time to work out that hard? She'd never seen him lift anything heavier than a pint glass but damn he was so toned and she didn't like to admit it drove her imagination wild.

Sensing he was about to look up she quickly turned around and headed out the door.

"See you, Doc'"

* * *

"So what was the town gossip whore saying?"

"Rose!" Zoe chastised for her language but answered anyway, "oh you know, Lemon's distraught, Bricks having to sedate her, George had taken a new job somewhere, the priest hasn't cut his hedges and it's driving her mad because she can't see into his garden and be nosy." Zoe listed off the endless amounts of pointless chatter she'd had to endure.

They'd just reached the beginning of the dirt track towards Zoe's house and both paused.

"So are you working tomorrow?" Rose guessed, sad that she didn't get to spend more time with her friend.

Zoe nodded, "yep!" she popped the 'p' and smiled, "getting me some patients!"

Rose laughed at Zoe's attempt at the country accent and shook her head with laughter. "Wow that was terrible, Zoe."

"Well, I better be heading home. Mum's expecting me for dinner."

Zoe smiled and gave Rose a quick hug, "see you soon, Rose. Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime.. hey can I come over soon? Girly time?"

Zoe grinned, "yeah that sounds like just what I need. I'm constantly surrounded by Wade's male ego, it's driving me insane!"

Zoe waved goodbye and continued on her way towards the carriage house. She passed Levon's and saw his car was still missing. It was a Tuesday and she could bet her wages that they were both down at the Rammer Jammer. For this evening though, Zoe considered the idea of a relaxing bath and a quiet night to settle down and read the unread books that were beginning to pile up beside her bed.

Night fell quickly and Zoe stifled a yawn as she jumped up from her bed and slipped into a long tee shirt and cotton shorts. Pushing the covers back she dived onto her bed, relishing in the peaceful sleep that was coming her way.

"HART!"

"What the!" Zoe cried, scrambling up from her bed as Wade barged into her room. She looked across at the clock and frowned, she'd only been asleep for half an hour.

"Is everything okay?" Zoe pronounced each word slowly as Wade stood in front of her, jaw clenched, arms crossed tightly against his chest, and eyes narrowed at her.

"P.E." He growled.

Relisation dawned on Zoe and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Wade didn't look happy at all.

"I do not have premature ejac-... that." He shouted, his arms gesticulating wildly around him, Zoe got the sense he'd had a few to drink and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a drama queen. You're the one that said you were 'fast'"

Wade stepped forwards breathing heavily. Finally the last ebbs of embarrassment were washing away. Lavon had reminded him of the mystery of the initialled symptom that Zoe had diagnosed him with and Wade made the mistake of asking Shelly what it meant. Of course Shelly screamed with laughter and then proceeded to tell everyone in the bar that what she thought he was suffering with. As soon as he found out, humiliation prickled at the back of his neck and he'd ran home to confront Dr Hart, though he didn't expect her to be standing in front of him in just a tee shirt and even tinier shorts than she normally wore.

"What are you doing?" She laughed crossing her arms as he stepped closer still.

"I could show you" he murmured, trying his best to sound sultry. He watched as her eyes widened and the corners of her lips turned up.

"We can go as slow as you want," his hands glided down her arms as he reached arms length away from her. "We can take all night." He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, his breath tickling the sensitive patch on her neck.

Zoe shivered slightly and suppressed a soft moan; she couldn't ignore the heat that was starting to pool inside of her at his words. His hands moved to her waist, his thumbs rubbing small circles over her hip bones.

She didn't have a clue of what had gotten into her as she slowly tilted her face up to his, and just as he was about to press his lips against hers they heard someone yell out his name, causing them both to jump apart.

It was Jesse. Wade growled slightly as spotted Jesse through the window, walking up to the house. The last thing he wanted was for Jesse to be in the same room as Zoe, especially since he'd told him the two were now dating.

"I better go." He sighed, but not without adding "maybe next time, Doc'" he winked.

Zoe let out a sarcastic laugh, "nothing was going to happen, Wade. There won't be a next time."

Wade grinned, "whatever you say Doc', night."

Once he'd left Zoe slumped back onto her bed, she laid a hand over her racing heart and tried to contain the smile breaking through her lips.

Things still weren't back to normal between her and Wade, and a small part of her didn't mind this new friendship that was beginning to blossom.

"I'm in trouble." She whispered sleepily before letting exhaustion claim her.

* * *

**Please comment if you liked, its nice hearing from everyone! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! First of all thank you so much for all the reviews! This is my first story ever and I'm really glad you like it! Secondly I forgot to mention in my last update that I was going on vacation for a week but I'm back! So here's the update and they'll be coming regularly from now on! Enjoy!**

* * *

The first thought that popped into Zoe's mind as she awoke the next morning was; _curtains. _

She needed some damn curtains. Real curtains, not the frail veils of material draped carelessly over the windows, barely sheltering her from Alabama's fierce, morning sunlight.

In New York the only thing that would wake her from her usually deep slumbers was the shrill beeping of her alarm. Never had she been woken up by sunlight so many times.

With a groan she decided it was time to get up; although she had woken early that morning she decided she was going to skip breakfast at Levon's. Images from her encounter with Wade flashed repeatedly through her mind but she refused to acknowledge them. Besides even if she did contemplate the new weird fuzzy feeling she got around him, it wouldn't change things.

They were complete opposites, like a storm and a draught, they couldn't exist together. It took Zoe half an hour to apply her makeup, fix her hair and pull on her latest short shorts. She didn't get the big fuss over her clothing, it was like 1000 degrees even in the shade, and besides, her New York pale skin could probably benefit from a little sun.

Just as Zoe grabbed her bag and stepped outside of the carriage house she noticed Wade and more specifically the back end of his car, driving away. She raised her eyebrows, finding it a little odd that Wade would be running errands at this time; he seemed to find it difficult dragging himself to breakfast in the morning, let alone driving a vehicle that could potentially kill someone.

Shrugging away thoughts of her neighbour Zoe continued down her steps, readying herself for work, trying to imagine the type of patients she would encounter today. Most likely she'd be sat on her ass until either one of her few friends need checking out or Brick throws her a token crappy bone, and give her one of his patients that most likely has mistaken a hicky for leukaemia.

"Hey, Zoe!"

Zoe spun around, surprised at hearing her name. Her surprise soon dwindled when she turned around however and spotted Jesse making his way over to her, she almost forgot he was staying with Wade.

"Hi," She smiled as he reached her. "How are you?"

Jesse returned the smile, "good, good. I'm uh... I'm leaving today. In an hour actually, Wade's just gone to fill up the tank." He nodded in the direction Wade drove in.

"Oh," Zoe shifted from one foot to the other, although she had no reason too, she felt slightly awkward in his presence. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Jesse replied softly.

"Well I should get-"

"So you and my brother huh?"

Zoe froze mid-sentence and frowned up at the blonde haired man. "What about me and Wade?" she asked slowly, feeling she wasn't going to like what Jesse was about to say.

Jesse seemed to notice her stance growing hostile and held up his hands. "It's okay! I'm not mad, you too seem good together anyway. Who was I to get in the middle of that?"

Zoe's mouth gaped open, still not completely sure what Jesse meant by his words. However before she could clarify a loud horn sounded behind her. It was Wade.

"Jesse! Get in, I'm taking you to the bar for one last beer!... Morning Doc'!"

Zoe turned away from Wade who was looking strangely apprehensive but as soon as she looked back to Jesse, Wade threw his fist on the horn again.

"What is he...?" Jesse let out an awkward laugh at his brothers behaviour, "I don't even like beer."

Zoe, unsure of what to say let out a small laugh and stepped out of his way, cringing as the horn sounded yet again. Did he have to do that? Every time she heard it she was reminded of their first encounter in that car...

"Well good bye Zoe Hart." Jesse stuck out his hand for her to take. She placed her smaller hand in his and shook it gently.

"Nice to meet a Kinsella that isn't hell bent on annoying me."

Jesse grinned, "Yep, Wade unfortunately still acts like a school boy around beautiful women."

Zoe blushed and turned away, "well goodbye." She gave a small wave then walked away. As she walked past Wade's car she saw him roll down his window.

"Doc, I think you forgot to put on shorts over those panties... oh... oh wait, those _are_ your shorts."

Zoe deadpanned, "funny Wade. You know without Levon whispering jokes in your ear, you're really lame." She shot back.

"Ha!" Wade laughed, "someone's got their claws out this morning."

Zoe shook her head and carried on past, deciding she needed to get a move on. Being late would only give Brick the chance to steal some of the few patients she had managed to gain.

* * *

"Levon what are you doing here?" Zoe asked as Levon strolled into her office. As usual she had nothing to do, and no patients to tend too.

As she dropped one her patients files onto the desk and studied Levon's appearance she noticed the swelling and bruising on the right side of his face, covering his eye.

"Whoa! Who did you get on the wrong side of?"

Levon gave her a pointed look. "Gee Zoe, who have I upset lately? Whose fiancé have I had-"

Zoe held up her hand, "I don't need to hear what you may or may not have done with Lemon."

There was a pause when Zoe realised what Levon had meant, "So, George is back in town?"

Levon again pointed to his eye. "Yes, Golden boy George is back in town. And he said hello."

Zoe jolted towards the door, suddenly realising she should be treating Levon's bruised face and perhaps his ego.

"Here," she slapped an icepack in his hand and instructed him to press it against his eye. "Should help with the swelling."

"So... did George say anything to you?"

"Yeah, he asked how my petunias were blossoming." Levon muttered sarcastically.

Zoe laughed softly, "jeez you're cranky when you've been beaten."

"I wasn't beaten! He caught me by surprise. And why so interested? Don't tell me you still think you've got a shot with him now?"

Zoe remained silent and shrugged.

"Oh I see," Levon pointed his finger at her, "you think that now they're engagement is off you stand a chance with Mr fancy lawyer."

"No-" Zoe shook her head, "we're not even speaking, I don't know if we can even be friends let alone anything more."

"And besides," she added, "their engagement hasn't officially been called off. I saw them delivering some bridal dresses just this morning. So I guess there's no hope for you and Lemon either."

She knew the last sentence had hurt her friend just by the way he flinched back and hissed as his facial expression caused his bruised face to twist in anguish.

"Guess not."

"Levon, I'm sorry. I'm just cranky this morning. But... I think maybe we both need to move on."

Levon nodded slowly, "Yeah, what were we thinking? Going after a practically married couple."

"Can't blame the heat." Zoe mused, "maybe we're just unlucky."

Levon raised his eyebrows, "unlucky?"

"Yeah, I mean the one person that seems perfect for us, aren't interested."

Levon stayed silent as Zoe checked up on the swelling around his eye, he winced as she prodded it with her finger. "Sorry," she murmured then stepped away.

"Keep the icepack, and keep it on your face for a while. You'll be fine."

Levon said his thanks and offered Zoe a hug before departing to the door.

"Oh, Zoe?"

"Hmm?"

"I disagree."

Zoe laughed, "you're right, what do I know about swelling? I'm only a doctor."

"Not about that. I disagree with what you said before. I think there's more than one person in this town that would be perfect for you."

"Really?" She hated sounding so insecure, since when was she so bothered about dating anyway? Wasn't she only supposed to be here for a year?

"Yeah, you just need to open your eyes a little."

Zoe stared back at him questioningly then suddenly her eyes grew wide, "Oh Levon I'm flattered but I don't we should-"

"Whoa! Back off, I'm not saying _I'm_ perfect for you. No, you can't have all this." He dragged his hands up his body and laughed.

"See you later Zoe."

"Bye Levon!"

And just like that she was alone again. Deciding to turn on the radio she blasted some music around her office and opened the windows, revelling in the cool breeze. One of the songs she used to love tuned on and she began to move her head and sway to the music. At least she wasn't sitting around on her ass like she did every other day.

"_And then you call my name-_"

Zoe was interrupted by a loud knock on her door. She quickly turned off the radio and cracked open the door to greet Brick.

"I didn't realise we were holding a school disco in our medical practise." He glared.

"What do you want Brick?"

Brick stepped aside and Zoe's eyes fell upon a small boy. "Carl tripped, needs stitches. Do you think you can handle that?" Brick asked condescendingly.

Zoe motioned for the boy to come in and rolled her eyes, "Last year I did a mitral valve repair, I think I can stitch up a knee."

Brick let out a huff then stormed away. Zoe pursed her lips in satisfaction and turned towards the boy with her hands on her hips.

"Billy Cole said that if I got a scar, girls will have sex with me. Is it going to leave a scar?"

"Oh god." Zoe let out a long sigh, this was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Sitting with her glass of wine at the bar, Zoe felt oddly contented. After treating Carl and assuring him that girls would find his scar sexy, the afternoon patients stacked up and she found herself more busy that she'd anticipated.

"Long day?" Shelly leaned over the bar, exposing more of her cleavage than was necessary. Zoe gathered that she was just used to doing that for men, to gain some extra large tips, and averted her gaze away. "Yeah, I think people are starting to believe I have an actual medical degree and are finally coming to me for help."

Her gaze wandered across the bar to where Wade was busy chatting to some of the older men of the town. They hadn't greeted each other in the last hour Zoe had been sitting in the Rammer Jammer, though at times she'd catch his eyes fixing on her and a small smile playing at his lips.

The bar door squeaked as it opened and Zoe automatically looked up to see who was coming in. Once her eyes set on the familiar frame her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"What the hell!" She gasped and shrank down in her seat, wanting the ground to shrivel her up. Before the approaching figure had time to see her, she quickly ducked down and threw herself behind the bar.

On all fours and looking like a complete idiot she came face to... feet with Wade.

"What are you doing, Doc?" He let out a laugh as he stood above her. Her eyes travelled up his body and smiled weakly as she met his amused gaze.

"Are you drunk?" He guessed, "I swear I haven't seen you have more than two glasses."

Zoe reached up and grabbed hold of the belt loops of his jeans, causing his face to shroud in shock. Yanking him down she suppressed a laugh as he let out a loud "whoa!"

"You see that guy that just came in?"

"Uh-huh, tall, handsome, completely out of place and looking far to New York for my liking, you know him?"

Zoe pouted, "He's my ex, Adam."

Wade's mouth twitched and she knew he was about to laugh at her. She shoved his shoulder and glared, "he broke up with me! He broke my heart." It really hadn't affected her that much but she was satisfied to see some kind of protective look shine as his eyes softened towards her.

"You want me to get rid of him?"

"Please?" She whispered and smiled as he nodded.

Before either of them had a chance to discuss further how to get rid of her impossibly snobbish ex boyfriend however, a voice interrupted them.

"Uh can I get a beer... wait... what-Zoe?"

Zoe closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. She knew she should've hid in the girls bathroom!

"Uh... hi!" She popped back up, her hands reaching up to flatten out her frizzed up hair. It had been a long day at work and she hardly looked like the sophisticated, put together doctor she had been in New York.

Wade slowly got up beside her, his body pressing closely against hers.

Adam however looked as groomed as ever as he grinned, showcasing his perfectly white teeth. For a second she wondered how she could have ever thought that grin made her heart flutter, now it just reminded her of all the fakery she left behind.

"Were you hiding from me?"

"What? No! I was..." Zoe struggled to come up with a good enough excuse; she didn't need the added embarrassment of him knowing she was hiding like a child.

"She was helping me, I dropped some change on the floor." Zoe looked up in surprise at Wade who had come smoothly to her rescue.

"Wade Kinsella," he held his arm out across the bar. Zoe watched tersely as they shook hands and had to will herself not to just run out the door.

"What are doing here?" She blurted out, her last piece of composure left to rot.

Adam smiled, "I was flown in for a surgery in Mobile, then I heard you were here and thought I'd swing by and say hello, maybe catch up."

Zoe nodded silently. She felt the flush of embarrassment hit her like a ton of bricks. Here Adam was, his residency plans going off without a hitch and being _flown_ in to perform a surgery. He must be doing well to be flown places.

"It would be good to have a night of catching up." Adam repeated again, sipping his beer and sending a wink over her way.

Zoe felt Wade tense up beside her and she understood why. She also understood what Adam was insinuating. The concept of the break up bonus night was nothing new to her ears.

"I can't." She replied shortly, gritting her teeth.

Adam leaned over the bar, his eyes briefly looking to Wade before he ducked his head down so his lips were by her ear and whispered; "I've missed you Zoe, I've missed our nights together... in the call room, remember?"

If Wade was tense before, that was nothing compared to now, when Zoe glanced up at him she could every vein in his body protruding slightly in anger.

"I can't." She repeated again stepping away.

Adam pouted, "come on Zo, why not?"

"Because..." she floundered, thoughts whipping through her mind at the speed of light, so many answers from 'because you're a idiot/jackass/bastard/sleazy/slimy/disgusting pig... but that wouldn't do. She wanted to hurt him, the way he'd hurt her.

With one last look towards Wade she knew what she had to do.

One hand shot up and her fingers gripped the fabric of Wade's shirt, whilst the other wrapped around his neck, pulling his body down and towards her.

With one last brief pause when their faces were inches from each others, she could feel his breath on her face she accessed Wade's reaction only to be slightly annoyed that he was in fact grinning. That shit-eating grin that infuriated her so easily.

"Do it, Zoe." He managed to whisper before she pressed her lips against his. Wade's hands snaked around her waist, pulling her even closer and his lips moved against hers.

Wade kissed her, hard. So hard it pushed her head back into the hand that was now tangled in her hair. Zoe let out a soft moan against his warm lips, suddenly forgetting, or not caring that they were standing in front of her ex and the entire population of Bluebell.

She almost let out a whimper as he pulled away, the smirk on his face as he licked his swollen lips making her lose her breath all over again.

"Wow." Adam's angry tone caused her to step away from Wade and look back at him. "You could've just said no, that would've saved me having to witness you whoring yourself out to a bartender."

Zoe jumped as Wade's fist collided with the bar with a loud bang that rattled Adam's glass.

"Time for you to go."

"You can't make me leave, bartender."

The way Adam drawled out the name, like it was the most dirtiest word on the planet made her blood boil. What did she ever see in him?

When Zoe looked back at Wade she expected to see him ready to deal out a great deal of pain to Adam, instead however, she was confused to see him looking quite relaxed and composed.

"You see those men behind you?" Wade nodded over to the old men he was talking to earlier. Adam raised his eyebrows silently in answer.

"They have a whole load of shotguns, filled to the nines with bullets that could tear a plate sized hole right through that pretty face of yours. They don't like sleazy, smart-mouthed New Yorkers like you, so if I were you, I'd be hanging that tail between your legs and getting as far away as you can from here."

Adam snorted, unimpressed, "aren't you forgetting, you're pretty little doctor over here's a New Yorker?"

Zoe did her best to send him a deathly glare, she jumped when she felt Wade's arm hang across her shoulders.

"She's one of us now." Wade growled, before shouting over to the group of men who had been watching in interest.

"Hey Mikey'" he called to one in particular, "that boy that got your Charlene pregnant and dumped her? Think I just found him!"

Zoe laughed as Adam's face dropped, he looked over to the men who were now getting to their feet. Mikey looking furiously at Adam and grabbing blindly for his gun.

"You're going to pay, boy!"

Adam, who had better sense than to mess with a group of men loaded with bullets, shot up from his seat.

"I'm not leaving Bluebell till we talk." He stated quickly before running out the door.

Zoe bit her lip to stop the laughter that was bubbling up in her throat, she looked up at Wade to find him smiling gently down at her.

"You're welcome," His arm that was draped across her shoulders brought her into his body briefly and her hand came up to press against his chest.

"Thanks Wade, I guess you do have your uses." She joked to ease the thick tension that was slowly building between them.

"And what do I get in return?" He whispered seductively as his gaze flickered down to her lips and back to her eyes.

Almost regretfully she pulled away. "You get my undying gratitude and the pleasure of driving me home later?"

Wade sighed as he sensed their moment was over and stepped away, his hand reaching out for the clothe to continue his work of wiping down the sides.

"Sure, Doc. I'll be finished in an hour. You can go in the office if you want to sit down in a comfy chair and wait."

"Thanks Wade." Zoe smiled, then quickly leaned up and kissed his cheek gently. "That was a really nice thing you did for me."

Wade bit down on his lip as he watched Zoe walk into the back office, his skin tingling from where she'd pecked his cheek.

He allowed himself a couple of seconds to recreate the kiss they'd just shared in his mind. Ever since the first they'd made out heavily in his car he'd wanted to feel that passion with her again. Even she couldn't deny the sparks between them and now all he had to do was to keep that sleaze ball Adam out of the picture, then maybe, things could actually develop between them without any obstacles in their way.

* * *

**WOoo! I think that's the longest chapter I've written so far! Just thought I'd add an extra character to add a bit of drama, may add George in the next couple of chapters as well, stir up some mess between her and Wade some more! Gutted there wasn't much of Zoe/Wade in this weeks episode, but the next few sound amazing! **

**Anyway please review and let me know what you think! :D**


End file.
